


楔子 & 1.	写给家人的信

by Winslowww



Series: Snow Under [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, WWII AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winslowww/pseuds/Winslowww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWII AU Stalingrad 1942-1943<br/>sergeant Mike & major general Erwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	楔子 & 1.	写给家人的信

楔子

 

听亨宁说，他们找到米克的时候，距离战役胜利只剩下四天。  
四天之后，被围困的德国第六集团军就全部投降了。四天之后，这片瓦砾废墟的城市中，就没有了密集的枪声飞机的轰炸。四天之后，人们就从伏尔加河岸的恐怖梦魇中醒来了。  
仅仅四天。  
然而，他却对此再不知晓。

那天雪下的很大，他们在工厂后面的一条战壕里发现了几乎被冻在地面上的男人，血液，泥水，和融化后的冰雪，将他牢牢的禁锢在那里，使他再也无法逃离那片成为焦炭的土地。  
他们不得不用铁铲敲碎那些恶魔般的肮脏冰爪，小心翼翼的将他残破不堪的尸体带回去。  
我不知道亨宁是否是在安慰我，他说米克的表情很平静，就像是睡着了一样。  
在清洗的时候，他们在他手中发现了两件物品。  
一枚银橡叶骑士铁十字勋章。  
和半片身份牌——那属于一个德国军官，可我们没有找到他的尸体。战俘的记录中也没有他，像他这个级别的军官，不会被轻易遗漏的。  
亨宁说，也许那家伙是把身份牌丢下之后悄悄逃走了。  
我绝对不会原谅那个混蛋，米克是为了救他才回去的。  
他应该在米克身边的，然而只是留下了两块没用的铁片。  
他一定还活着，活在这个世界上的某处，十三年来我一直在找他。  
今天，我就会知道答案。

 

1\. 写给家人的信

亲爱的妈妈，

我现在正坐在前往伏尔加河口的火车上，目的地是斯大林格勒，我想快点到那里，也许会提前见到你们。我很想念你们，我猜彼得一定长的和我一样高了。  
昨天晚上，从莫斯科车站上车的时候，车上没有什么人，而中途车厢里来了很多老兵，大概是从其他战场调过来的。他们的制服看起来很久没有洗过了，带着不太好闻的味道，尘土，汗水，也许还有正在愈合的伤口。这让我感到紧张又害怕，不过我知道我并不是这辆车上唯一害怕的人，一定有很多像我一样的年轻人，还来不及拿到大学邮寄来的毕业证书，就要在拥挤不堪的车厢里忍受二十个小时。  
传言说德国人准备进攻斯大林格勒，可学校里的教授一直都说，他们的目标一定是高加索地区。然而，将我们征为新兵送往伏尔加河，则正好证明了那个传言的真实性。  
我猜这个时候，爸爸一定在嘲笑我，像我这样只会读书的人怎么能当个士兵。事实上，我和我的同学只是被征作通讯兵，他们很兴奋，伊万说通讯兵能在总指挥部见到赫鲁晓夫同志。不过，我的志愿是在坦克中工作， 最近工厂开始改装原先的坦克设计，在内部加上了无线电通讯设备，这样可以更有效的控制战局，减少牺牲，所以才需要一批新的通讯兵。比起总部，我更想去前线，哦没错，我很害怕，就算是现在，我的手也一直在发抖，可如果不这样，也许我会后悔的。  
火车减速了，我想大概快到了。  
期盼着与你们相会。  
1942年6月28日  
爱你们的……

落款还没写完，火车就剧烈的晃动着停了下来，汽笛的轰鸣中夹杂着军人的号令声。士兵们纷纷跳下车厢，金发少年也紧跟着下了车，他想要寻找和自己一起上车的同学，然而人头攒动的车站并不是个方便找人的地方。有个二等兵抓住了他的肩膀，将他推进一条队伍，少年被挤在中间跌跌撞撞的向前走，全部精力都用于对付那条频频从肩膀上滑下来的行李带子。所以直到他随着人群上了船，才发现车站已经被掩盖在晨雾之后了。

“小子，你来错地方了。不如现在趁政委同志还没走，叫他带你回通讯总部吧？”满脸花白胡茬的老兵摆了摆手。“你这么弱的小身板儿，坦克还没开出门，你就要被颠散架了。”  
“我，我会德语和英语，在学校的时候我得过院系的最佳学员。而且我还……”  
“哈，那就更适合去总部了。别在这里浪费时间了。”老兵捡起地上的刷子，继续给自己的坦克补漆。  
“可… …”  
“你这样没人会要你的。”坦克上另一个年轻人说道，“你看，我们第4坦克集团军目前有240辆坦克，现在在厂里改装无线电的只有这几台，”他向厂房内部的二十几辆坦克歪了歪头，“那些车长可不像我们老大能耐心听你废话，他们一个比一个混蛋，你别自找苦吃，赶快走吧。”  
金发少年不甘心的拿起地上的行李，走向了第二台坦克。  
“啊，真是不听劝。”

“您好，我是……”  
“滚开！娘娘腔。”站在车顶的第二位车长似乎很乐意用行动证明自己的“混蛋”形象。  
“我保证我会是这批通讯员里最好的一个。”  
“臭小子，你听不懂人话吗？”那个异常魁梧的男人从坦克上跳了下来，他左脸有着严重的烧伤疤痕，少年不禁后退了一步。  
“我们可是要去突突德国佬的，没人想当个保姆照顾你。”疤脸醒神恶煞的直逼过来，“你刚刚和老塞洛夫的对话我听到了，会德语和英语是吧？有个蛋用！”他一把抢过少年的行李袋，后者还来不及阻止，疤脸男人就把带子底朝天的拎了起来，几本硬皮书和衣服掉落在全是泥灰的地面上。  
“别这样！”少年急忙弯腰去捡那些书。  
“你他妈的要在坦克里做诗朗诵吗？‘茨维塔耶娃’小姐？”男人用脚将男孩踢翻在地。  
“喂喂，谢尔盖！”第一辆坦克的车长叫住疤脸男人。  
“给我闭嘴！”他将少年从地上扯了起来，冲工厂里的人大喊，“谁他妈的想要这个娘娘腔？上面怎么净是送些废物过来？这家伙穿着裙子去街上当妓女都比现在有用。”  
其他几辆坦克上的人无人回应，大部分只是饶有兴趣的把这当成一个闹剧。  
“谢尔盖，我知道你只是因为你的驾驶员死了而心情不好，他打架惹事是他自己不好，别拿这孩子出气！”  
“哈？那又怎样？上面才不会因为我教训了一个臭小子对我怎样的，你知道他们多缺坦克手，老子之前可是干掉了二十台德国坦克！和我那该死的驾驶员一起！”  
“嘿，谢尔盖，我有个提议。”另一辆坦克的车长走了过来，少年因为被踢中了面孔而满脸泪水看不清那人的长相，只是隐约觉得是个高个子的家伙。  
“把这个小子交给我，然后你继续去车里为你的驾驶员伤感，怎么样？”  
“你他妈的……”  
话没说完，谢尔盖就被那个人一拳揍倒在地上，少年也因为他松手而得以逃开，连流进嘴里的眼泪和鼻血也顾不上擦，慌张的捡起那些掉落在地上的书本转身就逃，结果被人从后面一把拎住了领子。  
“别跑啊，你还要不要当通讯员了啊？”  
“啊？”少年急忙抹了一把脸，战战兢兢的转过头。  
“啊？是什么意思啊，要不要来我车上？”高个子的青年继续问道。  
“是的！请……请让我加入！先生！”  
“哈，叫我米克就好，米克·扎卡利阿斯。你的名字是？”  
“纳纳巴。”

 

TBC.


End file.
